A Little Rain
by jenni-nikole
Summary: It's amazing how a little rain can change everything
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a dark day indeed. The clouds were dark with the promise of rain. The perfect backdrop for this day.

Danielle's little 'episode', shall we say, had caused quite a disturbance in the De Ghent household. Rodmilla had realized that she was losing control of her stepdaughter and something needed to be done. Especially when Marguerite was so close to winning the crown.

Quickly deciding on what should be done, Rodmilla waited until she was sure on of her servants would see, and pulled out Danielle's dress again. Hearing Louise calling for her 'mistress', Rodmilla smiled to herself. It was going well.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?" Danielle asked, entering Marguerite's and Jacqueline's bedroom.

"Trying on my dress," Marguerite replied smartly.

"Did you honestly think after that performance this morning that I'd let you go anywhere?"

"Do you honestly think these games, these intrigues are going to wins you a crown? To hunt royalty like some sport, it's disgusting!"

"You just jealous," Marguerite informed her.

"These are my mother's," Danielle held up the shoes.

"Yes," Marguerite's tone was sweet and brutal at the same time, "And she's dead,"

Danielle looked disbelieving at her for a few seconds before walking steadily over to her. She pulled back her fist and hit Marguerite straight in the eye. Marguerite flew backwards over the bed.

"I'm going to rip your hair out!"

Marguerite scream and yelled for her mother to help before she flew down the stairs. Finding no where else to go, Marguerite found sanctuary in the dining room. Seeing Utopia sitting on a chair, she picked it up and held it over the fire.

"Get away from me or so help me God!"

"No, Marguerite, don't! Put it down!"

"Give me the shoes!"

"Put it down!"

"Consider carefully, Danielle," Rodmilla strode into the room, pushing past the servants, "Your father's book or you mother's shoes. Though neither will save you from a sound lashing!"

Danielle slowly handed over the shoes. Marguerite, still angry, threw the book onto the fire. Danielle screamed but Rodmilla stopped her from reaching into the fireplace and trying to retrieve it. As Danielle sobbed, sympathy could be seen mirrored in Jacqueline's face.

* * *

While Marguerite and Rodmilla were at tea with the queen, Jacqueline cleaned Danielle's back. The two girls shared a special moment, remembering Marguerite's unique grace after getting punched.

Once she felt Danielle's back had been tended to, to the best of her abilities, Jacqueline left Danielle alone. Danielle quickly dressed once again in the outfit of a courtier and went to find Henry in the ruins at Amboise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Danielle entered the ruins, the sky was getting darker by the minute. Looking around for a moment, she noticed Henry sitting on a window ledge, a book in his hands.

"Hello,"

"Hello," Danielle looked down trying to compose her self, even though her back felt as though it was on fire.

"Are you well?" Henry noticed her red rimmed eyes and her body was straightened in pain.

"I fear I am not myself today,"

"I feel as though my skin is the only thing keeping me from going everywhere at once,"

"There is something I must tell you,"

"And I you," He looked down at his hand, as first just realizing that he was holding a book. "Oh. Here is your book. You left it in the carriage yesterday,"

"Your Highness-"

"Henry," he quickly fixed. Danielle quickly shook her head and continued on.

"I cannot stay long, but I had to see you. There is much to say,"

"Come, I want to show you something, " He took her hand and led her through the ruins. "I used to play here as a boy. It was my father's most cherished retreat before the war,"

Danielle looked around at before looking at Henry again, "It's beautiful,"

"I've measure my life by these trees. Starting here, to all the way up there. And still they grow. So much life to live, but I no longer imagine it alone,"

"You're not making this easy,"

"I have not slept for fear I would wake to find this were all a dream. Oh, last night I had a revelation. I used to think if I cared about anything, I'd care about everything, and I'd go stark raving mad. But now I've found my purpose. It's a project actually inspired by you. I feel the most wonderful freedom,"

"It wasn't me,"

Henry laughed and whispered, "Nicole, you are unlike any courtier I've ever met. Tomorrow at the masque, I shall make it known to the world,"

"Why did you have to be so wonderful?"

Henry gently lifted her face level with his, "Now then, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Danielle softly cried. "Simply that, last night was the happiest day of my life,"

Henry pulled her in for a kiss. Slowly his hands made their way to caress her sore back. She yelled out at the sudden burst of pain.

"I must go,"

As she spoke these words, the heavens opened up and rain began to beat furiously upon them. Henry grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Nicole, I cannot let you go out in this. Quickly, this way,"

The strength in his grip, while still being gentle, astounded Danielle, as she found herself being pulled into a large alcove, where they were safe from the rain.

"Please, I must go," she begged, but he refused to listen.

"You might get pneumonia, or the storm could get worse, then who knows what will happen. I don't want to lose you, Nicole," He stroked her tear stained cheek.

Pulling together all of her courage, Danielle knew now was the time to tell him. He had already gotten too attached and it was all her fault.

"I'm sure that soon you will not care what will happen to me,"

"What? How could you say such a thing, I-"

Danielle covered his mouth with her hand. "I came here to tell you the truth. It is very difficult and I did not realize how far in I was. I know there is no way you could ever possible consider forgiving me after this, but let me get it all out at least,"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

She dropped her hand and Henry nodded, confusion written on his face.

"That day in court, you asked me whether we have met before. We had, earlier that morning, in fact. I was the servant who threw apples at you. In court, I was just trying to get my friend, Maurice, back. He is the closet thing I had to a parent since my father died, and I couldn't bear to watch his wife suffer without him. Then when we met at the river, it was an accident. I was, well, my stepmother had been invited to the masque and I caught her and Marguerite with my mother's dress. They said that I could wear it to the ball, since I am family. I was filthy, so I went for a swim.

"In the fields, I was hiding behind a haystack while you talked to my friend. I quickly rushed home so I could meet you. I had never meant to keep on seeing you, but soon I feel in love with our meeting as much as you did. And last night I feel in love with you. God, I can't believe I let it get this far,"

She wondered over to the other side of the alcove, crying into her hands.

"The apple was you? And- Marguerite? Who is Marguerite? Surly not…"

Danielle nodded, removing her hands, "Marguerite De Ghent is my stepsister,"

"There was another servant at the market. It was you who threw the chicken!" he said accusingly. "That makes your stepmother the Baroness, but then why are you a servant, Nicole?"

Danielle shook her head. "My mother was Nicole De Lencret. But she was no countess. Just the wife of a wealthy merchant and landowner. My name is Danielle De Barbarac,"

"Danielle? But still you should be no servant. Why?"

"My father married the Baroness a week before he died. We were both there when he died and I feel she grew jealous when he only spoke to me, and left her with no words. She quickly put me to work as a servant, saying that I had to work to stay at the manor. I didn't want to leave. It was my father's home,"

Henry grabbed Danielle's arm and made her face him.

"This morning I would have given anything to hear that you loved me. But then you told be about all the lies, the secrecy. Like you said, I felt there was no way I could forgive you. But then you told me that you did love me, and it still felt right. I should love you and you me!  
We should be together, but with no secrecy. After everything you have just said I still want to tell the world of my love. But now there's just more to do. I must fix your world. How dare that woman make you a servant in your own home! Please, if you'll still have me, I forgive you and still want to be with you,"

Danielle stared unbelieving at his face. "You still want me?"

"Yes, Danielle," Henry said, his voice filled with emotion. "I will always want you,"

Danielle threw her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arm around her back and once again she screamed and pushed away from him.

"What is it?" He asked, "Tell me,"

Danielle looked up into his face.

"I overslept this morning, and the Baroness woke me up. I was quite rude to her. Later I walked in on them trying my mother's dress on Marguerite. I was so angry, that I hit Marguerite and threatened her. She grabbed my book and told me I had to choose between Utopia and my mother's shoes. I handed over the shoes, but she still burnt the book. The Baroness had me whipped,"

Henry's eyes filled with rage.

"Turn around," She protested but he fixed her with a look. He loosened the strings on the back of her dress and saw the crisscrossed cuts that littered her back. He drew in a breath and leant his head on her shoulder. He retied the gown carefully and spun her around.

"Nobody does this to my future bride," He said darkly. He took her chin and brought her in for a gentle kiss. "We will go to the palace, once the rain lets up. This matter will be sorted with before the masque, I swear to you, Danielle,"

Danielle smiled through her tears.

"Please, say it again,"

"No one will ever hurt you,"

She shook her head. "No, the part where you my name,"

He smiled back at her, "Danielle," He drew her in for another kiss, making sure to be careful where he put his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Mother, father, I need to talk to you right now," Henry announced as they entered the throne room later that day, Danielle hiding slightly behind him.

"Yes, Henry? Who is that you've got with you?" Marie asked. Francis looked up and acknowledged his son with a nod.

"I would like you to meet Danielle De Barbarac, my betrothed,"

Marie's eyes lit up and she walked over to Danielle.

"Let me have a look at you my child,"

She pulled her out from behind Henry and studied her at arms length.

"You are gorgeous, but I don't believe we've met,"

Henry took Danielle's arm and stood beside her.

"You wouldn't have. Danielle has been made a slave in her own home. Tell them everything you told me," He prodded.

Danielle took a deep breath.

"Your Majesties..." She addressed the King and Queen. She told them everything. Since her father's death, her sufferings over the years and all of the meetings with their son. Henry had never been more proud.

"This is an outrage! How could this happen right under my nose?" Francis yelled.

"Francis, settle down. We need to sort this out calmly and quickly. My dear, you sit down here,"

She led Danielle to a chair at the small desk. Henry stood behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"I would like the royal physician to have a look at her soon, mother, to see what damage they have caused,"

"Of course" She answered

"They will be brought in to court. Today. If we can, we will have them on a boat to the Americas by tomorrow afternoon!" Francis said, in a definite tone.

"No!" protested Danielle, "Please, your Majesties, I don't wish for them to be sent to the Americas. No, that is too severe,"

Henry stroked her hair and whispered, "My sweet Danielle,"

"You understand we must do something. This sort of thing can't go unpunished," Francis explained.

Danielle nodded quickly, "Of course, just not that, please," Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up at him.

"Alright, while we have you looked after, I will think on it. I will get back to you in an hours time and then we shall call for your family,"

"Jacqueline did nothing. In fact, she made it bearable. Don't punish her for having a wicked family.

The king just nodded. Henry led Danielle out of the room and to some private quarters.

* * *

"Baroness Rodmilla De Ghent, did you or did not lie you Her Majesty, the Queen of France?" 

Rodmilla eyes rose to meet the King's.

"Choose your words carefully, for they may be your last,"

"You are also charged with false servitude issuement and wrongful punishing of the future princess of France. How do you plead?"

"No guilty, Sire. I don't know where this came-"

"You would dare lie to the King of France now, Madam? We have strong, nay, faultless evidence against you and Marguerite!" Henry spoke from his place besides his father.

"Your initial punishment was to be shipped of to the Americas, but my finial decision is you and your horrible daughter are to be stripped of all titles and properties. You will spend the next good portion of your lives here, working as servants, starting today. When you see your stepdaughter next I would get on your knees and thank her for the mercy she has shown you, God knows I didn't want to be so lenient. Guards, remove them, from my sight!"

* * *

Danielle was announced as Henry's betrothed the next night. They danced the night away, grateful that such a hectic few days were now behind them. Now they have the rest of their lives to look forward to.

Everyone who ever knew Henry personally knew, just by a simple look at him now, that he was happier than he had ever been. Marie knew that Danielle was the perfect choice for both her son and her country.

Although he wouldn't ever admit it, Francis already adored her. For straightening out his son. For everything she had gone through and yet she was still standing, brave and tall. He couldn't wait until his got into a good debate with her.

Danielle was finally surrounded by the family she had always wanted. She'd soon have a loving husband, with two parents who already loved her. Paulette, Louise and Maurice would stay at the manor, but Danielle was informed she must visit regularly. Even though she loved her father home, she found that the best place to be was Henry's arms.

The End


End file.
